


Overdue for Improvement

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows Fix, Drabble, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s been sick. Severus is annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue for Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [dixiebelle12](http://dixiebelle12.livejournal.com)'s birthday, on which she happened to have a cold.

“The average wizard requires only three doses of Pepperup to recover from the common cold. I begin to believe you are malingering.” Severus glared as he thrust yet another phial into his lover’s hand.

Harry dutifully swallowed the potion, steam beginning to pour out of his ears almost immediately. Then he sneezed. “I dink I’b allergic do id.”

“Impossible,” Severus scoffed. Certainly he’d have noticed such a thing before now?

“Habn’d kissed you id days. Why’d I wand do be sick dis long?”

Turning on his heel, Severus stormed off to his lab. Perhaps the formula was overdue for improvement.


End file.
